


But It's Better If You Do

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim cannot stay out of trouble so Bones has no choice but to punish him in the only way he thinks Jim might actually listen, sexually. Cue Jim spending a day regretful, hard, and embarrassed with some gentle aftercare when the punishment is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】But It's Better If You Do（MK，PWP）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530735) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



> Well, here's this. 
> 
> I was going through my writing folder and I found this 85% done and I decided to go ahead and finish it. This is literally just an excuse for me to write about Jim being uncomfortable and sexually frustrated all day with a sassy Dom Bones. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also this has nothing to do with the Panic! At the Disco song by the same name. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine in any way, I just borrow the characters and make them do dirty things. I own the "plot" of this work only.

“Get dressed Jim, you’re going to be late,” Bones says from the couch, glancing up from his PADD in between gulps of coffee.

Jim is standing naked a few feet away from the bed. “I don’t want to move,” Jim says a rough edge in his voice as he bends down to retrieve a pair of boxers off the ground, moaning as he does so, the flared base of a plug protrudes from his ass, “I don’t think I can do this Bones. Pick something else.” 

Bones laughs, but it’s lacking real humor, “You acted like a damn fool, getting into another fight Jim, you have to know your actions have consequences.” 

There’s a pause before he throws a look of sincerity Jim’s way, “I may be a sadist, but I’m not evil, you know your safeword and you can Comm me and use it whenever you need to, but I really want you to try to do this.”

Jim huffs out a noise between a resignation and arousal while he pulls on his cadet uniform, “I think I’m going to die if I can’t come, there’s no way I’m gonna make it though the day.”

“First of all, that’s medically improbable,” Bones says indignantly, “Second, who said anything about not coming?” Jim’s eyebrows shoot towards his hairline.  
  
“You can come if you want, you just can’t touch yourself, and you can’t clean up afterwards,” Bones shrugs, like he’s just told Jim about the weather.  
  
“Fuck you,” Jim says without any heat, rolling his eyes as he heads towards the door. 

“Not right now darlin’!” Bones calls after him. 

 

\--

 

Jim is going to lose his mind. 

 

He was relieved at first when his ass stopped throbbing in protest, and numbed to a dull ache. But at some point between his first and second class the ‘dull ache’ had turned into something else. He’s supposed to be focusing on his _Interstellar Navigation_ lecture, but instead he’s pretty much only focused on not coming in the middle of the lecture hall. 

It’s not so bad when he’s standing still, walking makes him twitchy, but sitting...fuck sitting. The damn thing is curved and when Jim sits, it pushes just short of painful, against his prostate, and forget squirming, that only makes the whole thing a hundred times worse. Despite this, he’s fidgeting like a crack addict, and he can feel himself turning the same color as his uniform. Cadet Roberts has asked him twice if he needed to go to Medical, which he might consider if Bones was in the clinic right now, just so he could bitch him out. 

 

When the class ends, Jim bolts for the bathroom.  He splashes cold water on his face and grinds his palm against his insistent erection, willing it to go down. Jim has to spend the day with a plug up his ass, but fuck if he’s going to spend the day in come-sticky boxers too.

His Comm chirps in it’s usual cheerful tone, oblivious to his problems, “Kirk!” he answers curtly. 

 _“Hey darlin’, how are you holding up?”_  

“I hate you,” Jim whines.  
  
 _“That’s not very nice Jim,”_ Bones chuckles across the frequency, _“I can’t believe you’re actually looking for more of a reprimand right now, but if you insist...”_  
  
Jim looks at the Comm unit questioningly for a second before moaning and grabbing the sink and doubling over against it as the plug begins to vibrate, “Ahh! Bones...Bones, oh god--fuck!”

 _“Apologize Jim.”_  
  
“S-sorry!” Jim sobs out, and the buzzing dies down to staccato bursts every few seconds.

_“Are you gonna be okay sweetheart?”_

He knows Bones is giving him the option to safeword out, and even though he feels like he’s going to explode at any second, he doesn’t back down. Partially because he knows he deserves the punishment, and partially because a small part of him might like it. 

As far as punishments go, Bones has been pretty generous with this one, it’s a game of control he’s playing with his own body, and he’s not going to be weak.  

“Mm’okay,” Jim says quieter than he’d intended.  

 _“That’s my good boy,”_ Bones praises over the Comm, _“I’ll see you at lunch alright Jim?”_

“Yeah, okay Bones,” Jim says flipping the unit shut as he hurries off in an unsteady stride towards _Intro to Xenolinguistics_. 

 

\--

 

Jim isn’t exactly sure what he _expected_ to happen during lunch, but he certainly didn’t expect to spend it with anyone besides Bones. At very least he expected Bones to acknowledge his sexual frustration, but no, just before Bones slides into the seat next to Jim, he cranks the vibrations up to what _has_ to be highest setting and invites Christine and Janice to sit with them.  

Jim is sweating, he can feel the vibrations in his fingertips, and judging by the glances Janice is throwing him, he’s sure he looks like a lunatic. 

 

Bones is talking to Christine very calmly about something Jim is completely unable to focus on, basically ignoring him, save for the hand he is resting on Jim’s thigh. Jim bites his lip and grips the edge of the table when he shifts accidentally, pushing the toy deeper, releasing and involuntary groan. 

“Leonard, maybe we should take Kirk to the clinic? He looks a little sick...” Christine brings the conversation to a halt, drawing all the attention to Jim.

Bones glances at Jim for the first time since sitting down, raising an eyebrow, “Do you need to go to the clinic?” Jim casts his eyes downwards and shakes his head. “He’s just over-hungry, right Jim,” Bones says, it’s not really a question, “You just need to eat lunch.”  

“Yeah, that’s all it is,” Jim nods and uncaps his water bottle, taking a long shaky swig, keeping his eyes downcast. It’s an unreasonably long lunch, Jim thinks, as tries desperately to focus on eating lunch like a regular human being and not a sexually frustrated bundle of nerves.

 

Bones and Christine get up to leave, just as the vibrations push to the point of painful. As he watches Bones exit the Mess, he reaches into his pocket and the torturous rhythm dies back down to the short, fleeting bursts. Jim exhales in relief and slumps across the table, dragging a hand across his sweaty face. 

Janice eyes him suspiciously, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay Kirk?” 

Jim lets out a shaky laugh, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He can tell she doesn’t buy it, but eventually she shakes her head and starts off to class. 

 

\--

 

Jim has been laying absolutely still, since he got back to Bones’ apartment two hours ago. 

 

Well, that is, _after_ he read the note Bones had left, and _after_ he put on the cock-ring that had been left out for him. And _after_ Jim had shucked off his restricting cadet reds, thrown on threadbare sweatpants, and laid down on the couch with his PADD, on his side so nothing pressed on either toy.

He’s gotten almost an hour’s worth of reading done before he nearly jumps out of his skin when the damn ring around his dick has starts buzzing too, _in time_ with the plug. It’s at that moment he decides to give up on doing anything but biting the inside of his cheek, staring at the door, and waiting for Bones.

 

He’s literally having a hard time thinking. The vibrations aren’t quite a strong as the ones during lunch, but coming from both sides, it’s really too much to focus on anything else, and it doesn’t help that the vibration pattern keeps changing once he gets used to it. 

The couch is directly in the sightline of the door, so when Bones opens it, the first thing he sees are Jim’s wide, pleading eyes. He’s trying very hard not to smirk, “How’s my pretty darlin’?” The thick drawl of Bones’ voice pulls a wanton, wordless sound from Jim. 

“Do you wanna come now sweetheart?” Bones asks earnestly, stroking his cheek. 

“...just want you to fuck me,” Jim answers in a very small voice, squeezing Bones’ hand.

Bones quirks a tiny smile, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you Jim?”

Jim whimpers, he’d deny it later, but he’s too far gone now. “Please Bones, _please._ I’m sorry, I promise I’ll be more careful. _Pleaaahhhhh—”_ Jim’s cries trickle off into a throaty moan as Bones yanks his sweats off and pulls the toy out of him unceremoniously.

“Shhh, oh darlin’ I know. I know you’ll try,” Jim writhes beneath him on the couch and Bones runs his fingers down Jim’s spine. “Should I take this off too?” he asks with a grin, tracing the ring around his pulsing cock.

Jim wills his brain to help him form words, he does want it off—it’s still vibrating which is just cruel—but he’s sure the second it comes off he’s going to break, “n-no, leave it, just… _please_.”

 

Bones shrugs as he digs a packet of lube of his pocket, undoing his pants while he rips the packet open with his teeth. 

He slicks his cock up and presses the extra liquid into the tense ring of muscle. Jim is still slick from the lube used for the toy earlier and Bones' finger slips easily inside. Jim thrashes beneath him, making needy sounds, begging to be filled; leaning forward he braces Jim’s thighs against his shoulders, folding him in half. He pushes in and Jim wails when he bottoms out. Bones fucks him slow, tortuously slow, he’s still being punished and Jim knows he deserves it, but it doesn’t keep him from crying out, “More… _please_ , Oh! Bones, please!”  
  
“You’re being mighty polite tonight sweetheart,” Bones acknowledges, as he pushes all the way in again and wraps his still slick hand around Jim’s throbbing cock. He strokes it  thoughtfully for a moment, in time with his thrusts, making Jim howl. 

Just when Jim thinks he’s screamed himself mute, Bones undoes the ring, still moving inside him, around him, on top of him and Jim is sure he’s making noise but he can’t hear, he can’t even see, he’s reduced to pure sensation and pleasure as he comes between them.  

When Jim comes back to his body he’s shaking and clenching around Bones. Jim opens his eyes and blinks up heavily at Bones, who shudders and kisses him, coming inside him, and Jim, overstimulated and exhausted, just moans into Bones’ mouth. 

 

Jim isn’t sure how much time passes before either of them moves, but the cum on his chest has cooled and he’s entirely too sore. Bones is pressing kisses to his temple and rubbing his thumb across Jim’s where their hands are twinned.  
  
“You did so good Jim,” Bones is telling him, he’s dropped the Dom tone he’s been using all day, “you’re beautiful,” he’s back to just _Bones_ , who thinks the world of him and wants to make sure he’s okay. 

Jim nods absently and let’s Bones pull him upright. His legs feel like jelly and leans on Bones the whole way to the bathroom, and watches as Bones strips off his disheveled clothes. Jim’s still in his own head, coming back to reality and Bones just keeps pressing kisses into his neck, even once they’re in the shower. 

 

Bones lathers his hair up with shampoo, and massages it into his scalp. Vaguely, Jim thinks he might be able to do it himself, but he’s more than content to let Bones do it, to let Bones just take care of him. When Bones had deemed them both clean, he sits Jim on the ledge of the tub and towels him off, kissing his hands. 

Jim holds Bones’ hands in his for a moment before he finally blinks his way back to reality and stands up to kiss him back. They’re quick, almost chaste, kisses that simply say I’m here for you. 

 

Bones sits him down on their bed in the next room, “I’ll be right back darlin’,” he promises, squeezing Jim’s hand.  
And of course he is, back with a tall glass of blue, electrolyte-infused water that Bones always has him drink after a scene or anything particularly taxing. Jim would never let anyone else hold his hand while he drank a fucking glass of water in bed, but this is Bones, and this is what they do. Bones could break him down, build him up, make him come, or make him drink a glass of water and it all feels good, because it's Bones. 

 

Once he finishes it, Bones orders the lights to five percent and pulls the covers around them, and wraps his arms around Jim and after they’ve been in the dark for several minutes Jim says in a tone just short of his normal one, “You know Bones, sometimes I think you need to punish me more often.” 

Bones exhales, “You’re really a piece of work Jim,” he pulls Jim a little tighter against his chest, “you know I’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
Jim smiles against his lips before kissing him again and letting sleep claim them both.


End file.
